2365 rok
Czas Gwiezdny: 42073.1 (przed) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ziemia, System Słoneczny, Alpha Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : San Francisco, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki :Komandor Beverly Crusher zostaje Szefem Starfleet Medycyny. (TNG: The Child) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże 'aucdet system, ... Kwadrant :Geordi LaForge został awansowany do stopnia Porucznika i na stanowisko Głównego Inżyniera na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: The Child) Czas Gwiezdny: 42073.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże 'aucdet system, ... Kwadrant :Komandor Katherine Pulaski została Głównym Oficerem Medycznym na U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: The Child) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : pobliże Rachelis system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Eichner promieniowanie forma życia :Na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D urodził się Ian Andrew Troi syn Deanna Troi. (TNG: The Child) Czas Gwiezdny: 42193.6 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Morgana Quadrant, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D znajdował się w Morgana Quadrant. Statek był pierwszym statkiem załogowym Federacji w tym rejonie kosmosu. Korzystając z okazji, dokonał aktualizacji posiadanych map gwiezdnych. (TNG: Where Silence Has Lease) Czas Gwiezdny: 42193.6 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Where Silence Has Lease) Czas Gwiezdny: 42194.7 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Morgana Quadrant, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Nagilum :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D nawiązał pierwszy kontakt z Nagilum. Podczas kontaktu zginął Chorąży Haskell, którego Nagilum zabija by poznać koncepcję śmierci. (TNG: Where Silence Has Lease) Czas Gwiezdny: 42286.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przybyła na spotkanie z U.S.S. Victory, NCC-9754 (współrzędne: 3629 na 584) trzy dni przed czasem. (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data) :Przypadkowe stworzenie inteligentnego hologramu, opartego na postaci dr James Moriarty. (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data) Czas Gwiezdny: 42286.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data) Czas Gwiezdny: 42294.52 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Współrzędne: 3629 na 584. U.S.S. Victory, NCC-9754 przybył na spotkanie z U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Elementary, Dear Data) Czas Gwiezdny: 42341.36 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Załoga statku zaopatrzeniowego U.S.S. Lantree, NCC-1837, dowodzonego przez Kapitana L. Isao Telaka przeszła na instalacji Starfleet badania medyczne, które potwierdził jej zdolność do służby. Następnie statek otrzymał przydział do sektora Gamma 7. (TNG: Unnatural Selection) Czas Gwiezdny: 42402.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Atlec, Straleb, Omega Sagitta system, Alpha Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Koalicja Madena :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przelatywał przez system Omega Sagitta. (TNG: The Outrageous Okona) Czas Gwiezdny: 42402.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: The Outrageous Okona) Czas Gwiezdny: 42437.5 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gravesworld, UFC 424375 system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odebrał wezwanie pomocy od Kareen Brianon asystentki znanego cybernetyka doktora Ira Graves. Okazało się, że doktor Graves był nieuleczalnie chory. Przed śmiercią Graves przekazał wyniki swoich badań na U.S.S. Enterprise. (TNG: Schizoid Man) Czas Gwiezdny: 42437.5 - 42437.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Schizoid Man) Czas Gwiezdny: 42437.7 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Gravesworld, UFC 424375 system, ... Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D pomaga w naprawach statku transportowego (transportera) U.S.S. Constantinople oraz w udzieleniu pomocy medycznej 46 rannym osobom przebywających na pokładzie tego statku. (TNG: Schizoid Man) Czas Gwiezdny: 42475.62 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gagarin IV, Gagarin system, Beta Kwadrant :Na planecie Gagarin IV, doktor Sara Kingsley obchodziła swoje 35 urodziny. (TNG: Unnatural Selection) Czas Gwiezdny: 42477.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Ramatis III, Ramatis system, Beta Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Solais V, Solais system, Beta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Solari :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D została skierowana do systemu Ramatis skąd miała przetransportować mediatora Riva na planetę Solais V, gdzie Riva ma rozstrzygnąć spór graniczny. (TNG: Loud As A Whisper) Czas Gwiezdny: 42477.2 - 42479.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Loud As A Whisper) Czas Gwiezdny: 42481.1 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Gagarin system, Beta Kwadrant :Pierwszy Oficer U.S.S. Lantree, NCC-1837 był leczony na thelusiańską grypę. (TNG: Unnatural Selection) Czas Gwiezdny: 42486.58 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gagarin IV, Gagarin system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Lantree, NCC-1837 odwiedziła Stację Badań Genetycznych Darwin na planecie Gagarin IV. (TNG: Unnatural Selection) Czas Gwiezdny: 42493.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Gagarin system, Beta Kwadrant :Kapitan L. Isao Telaka dokonał ostatniego wpisu w dzienniku pokładowym U.S.S. Lantree, NCC-1837. (TNG: Unnatural Selection) Czas Gwiezdny: 42494.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Gagarin IV, Gagarin system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D miała za zadanie zbadać co było przyczyną śmierci załogi U.S.S. Lantree, NCC-1837. Okazało się, że zetknięcie się z agresywnym systemem immunologicznym jaki posiadały genetycznie zmodyfikowane osoby znajdujące się na planecie Gagarin IV doprowadziło do przyspieszonego starzenia się członków tej załogi. Aby uniknąć rozprzestrzeniania się tego schorzenia, U.S.S. Lantree został zniszczony. (TNG: Unnatural Selection) Czas Gwiezdny: 42506.5 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odlatuje z Bazy kosmicznej 179 na spotkanie z Klingońskim okrętem I.K.S. Pagh (TNG: A Matter of Honor) Lokalizacja astrometryczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Komandor Riker w ramach wymiany załóg, przez jakiś czas służy jako Pierwszy Oficer na Klingońskim krążowniku I.K.S. Pagh. (TNG: A Matter of Honor) Czas Gwiezdny: 42523.7 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Sektor 23, Beta Kwadrant :Podczas pobytu U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D w Bazie kosmicznej 173 odbyła się rozprawa sądowa dotycząca określenia praw istoty żywej Komandora Porucznika Data. Wydany wyrok uznał go za osobę i przyznano mu prawa decydowania o własnym losie. (TNG: The Measure Of A Man) Czas Gwiezdny: 42568.8 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Klavdia III, Klavdia system, ... Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Daled IV, Daled system, ... Kwadrant :Salia i jej opiekunka Anya przebywały na pokładzie U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D podczas lotu do planety Daled IV. (TNG: The Dauphin) Czas Gwiezdny: 42592.72 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Denius III, Denius system ... Kwadrant :U.S.S. Yamato, NCC-1305-E znajdowała się w orbicie planety Denius III, gdzie doktor Ramsey prowadził badania archeologiczne. Kapitan Donald Varley otrzymał od niego iconian artefakt. (TNG: Contagion) Czas Gwiezdny: 42605.57 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Beta Kwadrant :Dzięki ikońskiemu artefaktowi, Kapitanowi Varleyowi udało się odnaleźć współrzędne planety Iconia. (TNG: Contagion) Czas Gwiezdny: 42607.33 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Beta Kwadrant :Varley postanawia polecieć na planetę Iconia, gdzie U.S.S. Yamato, NCC-1305-E obrał kurs na Romulańską Strefę Neutralną. (TNG: Contagion) Czas Gwiezdny: 42607.95 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Iconia, ... system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt Archeologiczny : Iconian technologia :U.S.S. Yamato, NCC-1305-E dotarł do planety Iconii. Z powierzchni planety zostaje wystrzelona ikońska sonda, która infekuje wirusem system komputerowy okrętu. (TNG: Contagion) Czas Gwiezdny: 42609.01 00:14 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Beta Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Yamato, NCC-1305-E ma coraz więcej kłopotów z licznymi awariami swojego okrętu. Nie mogąc znaleźć przyczyny usterek, Varley kontaktuje się z kapitanem Picardem, licząc że inżynierowie z U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D okrętu tej samej co Yamato klasy Galaxy będą umieli znaleźć rozwiązanie. Yamato opuszcza orbitę Iconia i obiera kurs na spotkanie z U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. (TNG: Contagion) Czas Gwiezdny: 42609.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, Beta Kwadrant :Będący w Romulańskiej Strefie Neutralnej U.S.S. Yamato, NCC-1305-E zostaje zniszczony, z powodu serii niezwykłych usterek jakie miały miejsce na jego pokładzie. Przed wypadkiem kapitan Donald Varley dowódca Yamato przekazuje Picardowi informacje o tym jak znaleźć planetę zamieszkiwaną przez wymarłą, przed 200 000 lat, rasę Ikonian. Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D przylatuje na Ikonię i znajduje na niej jedno z ikońskich wrót, które niszczy by technologia ta nie dostała się w ręce Romulan. (TNG: Contagion) Czas Gwiezdny: 42625.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Theta VIII, Theta 116 system, Alpha Kwadrant :Załoga U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odnalazła na powierzchni Theta VIII szczątki Pułkownika Stephen G. Richey, astronauty NASA, który zaginął wraz ze ich statkiem Charybdis, w 2037 roku. (TNG: The Royale) Czas Gwiezdny: 42679.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Time Squared) Czas Gwiezdny: 42686.4 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna Montgomery, ... system, ... Kwadrant :Kyle Riker przybył na pokład U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D. Próbuje przekonać William Riker do objęcia dowództwa na własnym okręcie, który oferowała mu Starfleet. (TNG: The Icarus Factor) Czas Gwiezdny: 42695.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Drema V, Selcundi Drama system, ... Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Dreman :Chorąży Wesley Crusher dowodził misją badawczą w systemie Selcundi Drama. (TNG: Pen Pals) Czas Gwiezdny: 42713.7 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Baza kosmiczna 73, ... system, Beta Kwadrant :Baza Kosmiczna 73 otrzymała wezwanie pomocy z ziemskiej kolonii na planecie Bringloid V. (TNG: Up The Long Ladder) Czas Gwiezdny: 42760.53 - 42761.9 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., J-25 system, Beta Kwadrant :Sześcian Borg asymilował populację 6 planety systemu J-25. (TNG: Q Who) Czas Gwiezdny: 42761.9 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., J-25 system, Beta Kwadrant Pierwszy kontakt : Borg Kontakt : Q :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D został przerzucony przez Q na odległość 7000 lat świetlnych do systemu J-25. Dochodzi do pierwszego kontaktu okrętu Floty Gwiezdnej z Borg. (TNG: Q Who) Czas Gwiezdny: 42779.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Samaritan Snare) Czas Gwiezdny: 42823.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Lokalizacja geograficzna : brak danych / ... (dotyczy lokalizacji na planecie lub innym ciele niebieskim) Pierwszy kontakt : ... Kontakt : ... (dotyczy ponownego kontaktu) Kontakt Archeologiczny : ... (dotyczy odnalezienia pozostałości nie istniejącej już cywilizacji.) :opis (TNG: Up The Long Ladder) Czas Gwiezdny: 42827.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bringloid V, Bringloid system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D rozpoczyna ewakuację ziemskiej kolonii na planecie Bringloid V. (TNG: Up The Long Ladder) Czas Gwiezdny: 42827.3 (po) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mariposa, ... system, Beta Kwadrant :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D odnalazła kolejną ziemską kolonię na planecie Mariposa, która okazała się kolonią klonów. (TNG: Up The Long Ladder) Czas Gwiezdny: SD 42842.05 (data szacunkowa) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Rutia IV, Rutia system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Rutian :Alexana Devos została Dyrektorem Bezpieczeństwa na planecie Rutia IV. (TNG: The High Ground) Czas Gwiezdny: 42859.2 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Antede III, Antede system, ... Kwadrant Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Pacifica, Pacifica system, Alpha Kwadrant Kontakt : Antedean :Lwaxana Troi uczestniczyła w konferencji na planecie Pacifica. (TNG: Manhunt) Czas Gwiezdny: 42901.3 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : pobliże Boradis system, Beta Kwadrant Kontakt : Klingoni :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D otrzymała rozkaz przechwycenia I.K.S. T'Ong. (TNG: The Emissary) Czas Gwiezdny: 42923.4 Lokalizacja astrometryczna : Braslota system, ... Kwadrant Kontakt : Ferengi :U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D i U.S.S. Hathaway, NCC-2593 brały udział w ćwiczeniach w systemie Braslota. Oba okręty zostały zaatakowane przez okręt Ferengi dowodzony przez DaiMon Bractor. (TNG: Peak Performance) Czas Gwiezdny: 42976.1 Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Surata IV, Surata system, ... Kwadrant :Podczas zwiadu na planecie Surata IV, Komandor Riker został zainfekowany przez nieznaną mikrobę, który doprowadza do śpiączki. Doktor Pulaski i Deanna Troi doprowadzają do wywoływania serii złych wspomnień w umyśle nieprzytomnego Rikera, dzięki czemu pokonuje on chorobę. (TNG: Shadows of Grey) Wydarzenia, których dokładna data jest nieznana Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Bajor, Bajoran system, Alpha Kwadrant :Kira Nerys członek Bajorańskiego Ruchu Oporu, przybyła na stację Terok Nor z zadaniem odnalezienia listy kolaborantów. Wykonująca misję na pokładzie Cardassiańskiej stacji kosmicznej Terok Nor, Kira Nerys zabija jednego za swoich rodaków Vaatrik. (DS9: Necessary Evil) :Doszło do pierwszego spotkania Kiry Nerys i Odo, który prowadził swoje pierwsze dochodzenie na Terok Nor. (DS9: Necessary Evil) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Lissepia, ... system, Alpha Kwadrant :Na planecie Lissepia doszło do kradzieży w Centralnym Banku Lissepia znanego jako Lissepiański skok w Dzień Matki. Złodziejami byli : Morn, Hain, Larell, Krit i Nahsk. (DS9: Who Mourns for Morn?) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : Mintaka III, Mintaka system, Beta Kwadrant :Podczas zimy na planecie Mintaka III, utonęło sześciu Mintakan. Jedną z tych osób jest żona Liko. (TNG: Who Watches The Watchers) Lokalizacja astronomiczna : ..., ... system, ... Kwadrant :Tuvok spotykał Kapitana Kathryn Janeway. Janeway zakończyła wówczas sprawowanie swego pierwszego dowództwa. Tuvok w obecności kilku admirałów Floty skrytykował jej dowództwo. Janeway przyznała mu rację. (VGR: Revulsion) :Chorąży Chu'lak otrzymał przydział na pokładzie statku U.S.S. Grissom. (DS9: Field of Fire) :Alfonse Pacelli otrzymał przydział do załogi U.S.S. Enterprise, NCC-1701-D i dołączyła również Guinan. (TNG: Eye of the Beholder) bg:2365 cs:2365 de:2365 en:2365 es:2365 fr:2365 it:2365 ja:2365年 nl:2365 sv:2365 Kategoria:Linia czasowa